Draco Malfoy and the Muggle device called a mobile
by CrazedEnigma
Summary: Draco finds Harry's mobile and can't make it work. In his frustration, Draco calls Harry 'Potter' unintentionally. What will Harry's response be?


**Draco Malfoy and the Muggle device called a mobile**

A/N - just a little randomness thanks to my dear muse Hoglet! Enjoy =D

Warnings: Contains lemon/yaoi/malexmale pairing. Don't like, don't read. Simple as!

* * *

Draco Malfoy wrinkled his nose in distaste as he picked up the Muggle device gingerly off of the coffee table in front of him. It belonged to his boyfriend, Harry Potter, and was one of the few devices in their bungalow house that was Muggle technology – in addition to the stereo system and the TV – but the only one that Draco had never really encountered before. Harry usually always had it on his person, and this was the first time that Draco had had a proper opportunity to examine it. Harry had gone to have a shower, and for once had not taken the device into the bathroom with him.

Lounging on the black leather sofa, Draco lifted the device up to his eye level. In general, it was black, though there were silver sections on the front, some with symbols on them, none of which Draco recognized. _Well, it hasn't attacked me so far,_ he mused. Feeling a little less wary of it, Draco turned it over a few times with one hand and prodded the device with his other hand. Then he started turning it around and around in both hands, sliding his palms over it's smooth surface. Suddenly, the device seemed to split in two, the sections sliding apart. Draco dropped the device in shock. _Shit! I broke it!_

When it didn't seem as though it was going to explode, Draco picked it up again. There were illuminated numbers, with letters next to them, and some other symbols that Draco didn't understand. However, he noticed none of these things, as above it was a glass surface that displayed an image of him and Harry – the image wasn't moving of course, as it was a Muggle device. Sudden warmth blossomed in his chest at the thought of Harry carrying around an image of the two of them on his person. Admittedly, Draco did have a wizard photo of him and Harry that he carried with him everywhere. But Harry never needed to know about that. Because Malfoys didn't do that kind of thing. Malfoys weren't romantic or sentimental. Ever.

Draco poked at some of the numbers, and was very much surprised and amused to see numbers appearing on the glass surface, written by a little quill. _How did they get that little quill in there?_ he wondered. He experimented with the device, poking at all of the other symbols. Suddenly, Hermione's name appeared on the screen, and Draco could hear a soft buzzing tone that sounded in a pattern. _Bzzz bzzz, bzzz bzzz, bzzz bzzz_. In utter puzzlement, Draco put the device back onto the coffee table. As an afterthought, he pushed the split sections back towards each other, and jumped when they slid together with a snap. At that, Draco was no longer intrigued by the device, no longer curious about its purpose. _No cursed Muggle device should make me, Draco Malfoy, jump!_ Now, he was annoyed by the stupid Muggle thing, and chucked it across the room in a burst of irritation.

"What _is_ that confounded thing?!" Draco exclaimed in frustration. He glared at the offending device where it had landed with a bounce on the sofa opposite.

"Uhm, Draco?" Harry appeared at the door to the living room, wearing only jeans and towel drying his hair roughly. "What are you doing?" Even after years together, the sight of Harry's toned chest and arms never failed to distract Draco, and even now he could barely remember the question that Harry had asked him, nevermind attempt to formulate a response.

"Guhh," was all he could manage to get out.

Harry chuckled, and chucked his damp towel at Draco, who stood up and caught it neatly, all in one smooth move. He stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

"I was just trying to work out what that Muggle thing is!"

"That's my mobile, Draco." Harry smirked.

Vaguely, Draco remembered Harry mentioning, about a year previously, that he was going to purchase a Muggle device called a 'mobile'. As Harry had explained it to him, it was 'a communications device, like Floo Calls, but without the need for a fire, and you can only hear their voices'. Immediately, Draco felt insanely foolish.

"I knew that, Potter." He snapped, regretting his words almost instantly as the smirk dropped off Harry's face at Draco's use of his surname. It was a painful reminder of the time when they used to be enemies at Hogwarts; the years of hatred, barbed words and more.

After the war, they'd made a huge effort to reconcile their differences. Painfully awkward conversations had merged into comfortable and friendly banter, a firm foundation for the close friendship that emerged mere months later. One night, a couple of years on, a startling realization hit the both of them: there was more than just friendship between them, and the decision that both men had made that night had changed everything.

Their friends and the rest of the wizarding world had found their relationship hard to understand, some people – Ron Weasley included – going so far as to send the couple Howlers. However, Draco and Harry had been together now for three and a half years, and were deeply in love, so didn't really care what the rest of the world thought of them. It helped of course, that Hermione Granger, one of the Ministry's most influential spokespeople, had accepted their relationship, and had quickly yet efficiently quieted the hubbub that had sprung up after the announcement. It also helped that she was married to Ron, and had slapped him upside the head and told him in no uncertain terms, that Harry was his best friend, and he'd damn well better accept Draco because Draco made Harry happy, and they were in love. Draco would always be in Hermione's debt for that. Ron may not have been important to Draco, but he was Harry's best friend, and Ron's acceptance and eventual support of the couple meant more to Harry than he'd ever admit, even to Draco.

"Don't call me Potter," Harry growled. Draco shuddered. He loved it when Harry growled, but this was a completely inappropriate time to get aroused. He opened his mouth to apologise, to say… something, but never got the opportunity. With almost inhuman speed, Harry was standing directly in front of Draco. His upper lip was pulled back in a twisted parody of the sneer Draco had worn almost consistently during his Hogwarts years. Draco felt one of Harry's hands on his chest, and that was all the warning he got before he was shoved backwards onto the sofa. Draco's breath whooshed out of him as he landed with a bounce.

" – Malfoy." One of Harry's eyebrows was raised, again another trait he seemed to have picked up from Draco. There was a silent challenge in his look, seemingly questioning whether or not Draco was just going to lie there and take that, and not retaliate. _So, he wants to play it like that, does he?_ Draco smirked internally, schooling his features into a wounded look as he sat up slowly. Surprise flickered across Harry's face, he'd obviously expected Draco to react instantly to being shoved.

Draco flicked his wrist, casting a Trip Jinx on Harry, sending him sprawling face down onto the floor. He silently thanked his lucky stars that he was skilled at wandless magic; despite Harry being the more powerful wizard overall, he'd just never had the mental discipline to master wandless magic. Draco pounced on top of Harry's back, pinning him by his wrists to the floor. Unfortunately for Draco, he had never had the same kind of muscles that Harry had somehow acquired over the years – although they both played the same amount of Quidditch – and so it was fairly easy for Harry to throw him off. Harry launched himself at Draco and they rolled from one end of the living room to the other, wrestling each other for control. A clever twist of Draco's hips sent them rolling sideways, with him momentarily winning. They came to a rest against the back of the leather sofa, which had been occupied by Draco earlier on.

"You appear to be on top of me, Potter." Draco murmured against Harry's lips, which were still unsmiling. "Hmm, indeed I do, Malfoy." replied Harry, and suddenly, Harry's lips were attacking his own. _He can't be that mad at me, then._ Draco reacted as he always did when Harry kissed him: his hands tangled themselves in Harry's unruly mop of hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Harry's hands came up under the dark grey cashmere sweater that Draco was wearing, stroking the smooth skin. Their tongues teased, tasted, caressed and explored. It was never really about dominance with them anymore, all of those issues were in the past, and had been resolved.

Harry shifted slightly on top of Draco, allowing him to feel his arousal. Draco's body reacted to his boyfriend's arousal, bucking up to brush against Harry. As one, they broke the passionate kiss, rolling apart momentarily, allowing Harry room to remove Draco's sweater and for both of them to shuck off their jeans. Draco's legs bumping into the coffee table reminded him of where they were, and the limited space that the living room floor provided.

"Bedroom?" Draco whispered against the shell of Harry's ear. "Bedroom." Harry agreed. Harry rose, pulling Draco up with him, keeping their hands interlinked as he backed out of the living room and down the corridor to their bedroom, stopping every few paces to shove Draco against the wall and kiss whatever part of his body that he could reach. They eventually reached their bedroom, by which time they were both panting and hard.

Up till that point Draco had felt totally powerless, and had been happy to let Harry take the lead, but now he wanted more. He pushed Harry onto their bed, and straddled his hips, placing his hands on either side of Harry's head. He grinned at the surprised look on Harry's face. A look that was almost immediately replaced by something else. A low growl was all the warning that Draco had before Harry flipped them over, pinning Draco down.

Draco gasped at the look in Harry's eyes. Now he realized. Oh, he was so going to _pay_ for calling Harry, 'Potter'. Harry kissed Draco softly, just once, before grinning and then moving down Draco's body until he reached his erection. He licked the tip, chuckling when Draco hissed his approval, before taking as much of it into his mouth as he could. Draco let out a ragged moan. With one hand stroking the base of the shaft, where his mouth couldn't reach and the other holding Draco's hip, Harry began to suck and bob his head. He looked up to see Draco biting his bottom lip, his head thrown back and his back arched. Harry hummed appreciatively around Draco's cock, causing his lover to moan at the sensation.

"Harry…fuck! Just…fuck me, already!" Apparently that was what Harry wanted to hear. He released Draco's member with a wet pop, and gave it one final lick before reaching across Draco to the bedside table where his wand was. Harry murmured a Stretching and Lubricating charm – Draco gasped at the feeling, as he always did – and replaced his wand on the table. Harry gently brushed away a few hairs from Draco's face. He lined himself up with Draco's entrance, and as he did so he placed gentle kisses across Draco's forehead, down his nose, ending with those sweet lips. This kiss was different to the one before. Whereas the previous kiss had been all tongues and passion, this one was sweet and soft, and full of loving tenderness.

Harry slid into Draco's tight heat, slowly, his piercing green eyes locked onto Draco's crystal grey ones. Once fully within Draco, Harry pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. They both groaned loudly. Draco's legs came up and locked themselves around Harry's waist, as his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Harry's forehead was pressed against his and oh, this was perfect, perfect as always: the sensation of Harry thrusting into him, deep and hard, brushing over his prostate with every thrust; Draco pushing back against him, meeting him for every thrust. His eyes fluttered shut. He felt one of Harry's hands wrap around his cock, pumping it in direct counterpoint to his thrusts. And _oh sweet Merlin_ Draco was so close, _so close_ and he could feel the pressure building in his balls…

Draco yelled in frustration as he felt Harry's hand tighten around the base of his shaft, cutting off his climax. His eyes flew open to meet Harry's, where he saw that glint again. _Merlin,_ Harry was going to make him **beg**. Harry was still moving in and out of his channel slowly, one hand still pumping his shaft while the other squeezed the base. It was pure torture. Draco scratched his nails down Harry's back, moaning uncontrollably.

"_Please_, Harry! Fuck…_please_!! Let me cum!" Draco whimpered, eyes rolling into the back of his head. It was one of the most erotic sights Harry had ever seen. He smirked again, releasing Draco's cock and grabbing his hips.

"Draco, look at me." he whispered. Draco took a couple of deep breaths and lifted his head. They started moving together, the slow pace of moments before gone as they lost themselves in the pleasure of each other. It was hard and it was fast, Harry's balls slapping against Draco's arse rhythmically. Draco could feel the pressure of his climax building again, and from the noises that Harry was making, Draco could tell that Harry was close, too. This time, there was nothing to stop him, and Draco came hard with a loud yell, his cum splattering both his and Harry's chests. Feeling Draco's channel spasming around his cock, Harry couldn't hold out any longer and joined Draco in orgasm, biting down on Draco's shoulder to muffle his cry of pleasure.

They lay there together, limbs tangled and sated, trying to calm their breathing. Harry rolled off of Draco, his flaccid member slipping out of Draco. That had been one of the most mind-blowing orgasms Draco could ever remember having. Maybe there was something to be said about delayed gratification after all. Draco suddenly remembered the reason for the delay:

"Look Harry, about –" Harry cut Draco off by clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry about it." Harry trailed a couple of fingers down Draco's cum-spattered chest to his very spent cock. "Besides, I think I've punished you enough for today." he grinned, before licking Draco's cum off of his fingers. Draco laughed, a genuine laugh of mirth. "Harry, if that's how you're going to punish me from now on, I think I'll call you 'Potter' more often." They both laughed.

"What did my mobile do to you, anyway?" Harry asked.

"icouldn'tmake'twork" Draco mumbled, refusing to meet Harry's eyes. A gentle blush tinted his cheeks. Harry rolled his eyes, and grabbed his wand. "_Accio mobile_." Harry also cast a quick Cleaning charm over himself and Draco, the cum disappearing. The mobile came flying into the room, straight into Harry's outstretched hand. "You could've just asked me, you daft sod." Draco spared Harry a withering look before disentangling himself from Harry and crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the ceiling. Harry, used to his boyfriend's moods, merely placed the mobile on Draco's stomach, below his crossed arms.

Draco's sulk was interrupted when the mobile started to vibrate, causing him to yelp in surprise. In such close proximity to his cock, the feeling was quite arousing. "You never told me it could do that!" Draco gasped. Harry chuckled. "What would you have done if I had?" He picked up the mobile – Draco made a quiet sound of protest. "Hermione," mumbled Harry, looking at the screen, then shrugged, returning the mobile to its previous position on Draco's stomach, though slightly lower this time, where it continued to vibrate.

"What else can it do?" Draco raised one eyebrow at Harry, smirking.

*END*

* * *

A/N - Please review! All reviewers will be given virtual chocolate! =P Also, this fic was intended as a one shot, but I may write another chapter if the idea is popular. So yeah, let me know! ^_^


End file.
